


Micah Bell in the Morning

by KazikluBae



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Micah Bell - Freeform, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazikluBae/pseuds/KazikluBae
Summary: A very quick draft of Micah and morning sex.





	Micah Bell in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Yup.

The outside light was but a soft caress over your skin, a reminder of the rising sun, and that soon all would be awake, tending to their duties, however, you wanted to prolong that moment a little longer, and pretend that all that existed was you and Micah alone, no world spinning around you. Your bodies were so close, the sweat of the night before sticking you together, your breathing synchronized. You knew he was awake too, just taking his time before actually getting up.

Slowly and with the smallest of the gestures, you wrapped your arms around him, your nose deep in his chest hair, smelling his scent of musk. His body was always hot, but his hands were cold as you felt when they caressed your body, traveling over your thighs and hips, finally squeezing your ass tightly.

You could feel your body responding to him, as always, a sweet fire burning in your heart and womb, slowly opening you to pleasure, and at the same time, you could feel his body awaking too, and pressing itself gently against your belly.

You chuckled.

Wasn’t him a bit old for morning wood? You always thought that it was a child’s thing. He slid his fingers between your thighs, breathing deeply, feeling the terrain, opening you and testing your wetness. You had to pee, but you could hold a little longer.

You sighed when he slid a finger inside of you, moving your insides, teasing your walls to close around his finger. He knew precisely which part of you could make you squeal – of course he did, you told him – and he was pressing on them.

It was a sweet pleasure, slow and silent, something entirely new to both of you, maybe he was a little sleepy, after all, you were too, and your bodies were still relaxed from the night before.

You backed off so you could look into his eyes. It was the first time you looked at him when he was messing with you and the silent stare was heavy with raw desire and intimacy, which made you even hotter.

You held his cock in your hands, rubbing it gently, caressing his soft skin and teasing the tip of it with your thumb. Your mind had time to process every inch of him, the way his mouth was faintly open and how beautiful the scar on his lip was. You wanted to kiss him, but did not do that, you were trapped in his eyes. His blue eyes were like peaceful lakes, gleaming in the scarce light of the morning, or maybe like the ocean, for you could get lost in them and just drown indefinitely.

There was no rush.

Time had stopped.

Just the two of you, pleasuring each other. You started panting, rubbing your body against his, asking for him to enter you. The mad desire burned slowly in you, and for the first time, he was not smacking your ass, or making you bend to him. You lifted your leg over his hip and made space for him to enter you.

Ah, the sweet sensation, he thrust inside of you, making room for his boner slowly like a caress from within. You almost felt ashamed for looking into his eyes as he entered you – Micah was looking at you, not to his past, nor to his fantasies. He was seeing you, entering you, fucking you.

That made you hotter than before. You could feel your face burning slightly.

He held you close when his thrusts become quicker and deeper - there was the Micah you knew, even sleepy he could hit you well - watching closely as you came undone in his cock, your body trembling in a tender way.

When he was close, he became angrier – he didn’t want to pull off you, you were so hot and tight for him, and in these moments, he almost wanted to take the risk of a child just to come inside, but, luckily, he always came to his senses, so, he turned to the side of the bed, and rubbing his boner until he came on the ground. Then, turned to you again.

-‘Morning – he said.


End file.
